1167
}} Events * Seppun Toshiaki is assassinated in his personal estate by an unknown ronin assassin. * Doji Domotai marries Ikoma Kusari at Kyuden Doji. * Doji Akiko is revealed as a Master of the Gozoku at the Topaz Championship. She is killed by Doji Kurohito, who then commits seppuku to atone for her crimes. * Doji Domotai becomes Crane Clan Champion. * A camp for redeemed tainted Samurai from the Shadowlands situated in the Crane lands is destroyed, taking with it information gathered regarding Daigotsu's weaknesses. * Chuda Isoruko and Daigotsu Rekai command ancient gaki in Toshi Ranbo to spy on the Emperor for the Shadowlands. * Asahina Sekawa captures Daigotsu Rekai * Moto Chen and Akasha marries. * Xing Guo leaves Tengoku to march to Maigo no Musha. He gifts ten Lotus Swords, one for each Great Clan, and another for the Shadowlands. * Asahina Sekawa discovers the ten Lotus Swords in a cave. He distributes the blades to samurai worth of it. * Isawa Emori becomes Master of Earth. * The Emperor leaves on a quest of Enlightenment. * Many factions of the Emerald Empire and the Burning Sands are informed by the Senpet Kesseth about the truth on the expansionistic Yodotai empire. * The Tetsubo of Thunder is found by Yoritomo Rui. * The Iongi family is founded. * The Minor Clan Alliance is formed. * The Mantis Clan established an embassy at Nikesake, the Home of the Sun. Month of the Monkey * Ikoma Masote is killed in duel by Doji Domotai. He had been lost the Lion support after political outmanouvering of Ikoma Yasuko. * Yajinden meets Asako Kinuye and reminds the favor she owed after the smither broke her bonds with Iuchiban time ago. * The War of Fire and Thunder rages along the Phoenix coastland. * The Phoenix claims the Great Clan's removal of the Mantis. * After several failures on Kisada's assasination the Great Bear sends a warning message to Bayushi Paneki. Month of the Rooster * The Lion Clan march on the Dragon to avenge the slight on their honor during the War of the Rich Frog. They take care to avoid Dragonfly lands and the wrath of Isawa Sezaru. It is the first step in the War of Silk and Steel. * Mirumoto Mareshi and Mirumoto Narumi arrive in Kosaten Shiro, demanding to search for gunpowder. Asahina Keitaro attempted to have the two killed but failed. The castle was sacked by forces. Imprisoned Daigotsu Rekai provoked a gunpowder explosion that severely damages the castle and escapes, beginning the intervention in the War of Silk and Steel. * Kokujin murders three Miya Heralds in the Dragon lands. * Isawa Sezaru begins to research the relations between the Lying Darkness and the Akodo upon Akodo Shigetoshi request. Month of the Dog * Tsi Xiao uses the power of the Anvil of Despair upon Daidoji Shihei request. * The new Oracle of Thunder Togashi Mitsu is presented to the Imperial Court. * Daigotsu Soetsu petitions the Emperor for the Lost to become a Great Clan. * Toturi III goes into seclusion to understand the mysteries of Enlightenment. Month of the Boar * Moto Latomu recovers the Otaku's Daisho, Otoku. * Daigotsu Yajinden retrieves his own heart. * The Sanctuary of Heavenly Fans suffers a robbery. The tail feathers of the all peacocks are stolen. * Bayushi Paneki gives the cleansed Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng to the Emperor, and Togashi Satsu makes a tattoo over Naseru's missing eye, as the Emperor preparations for his journey. Month of the Rat * The War of Fire and Thunder continues without the intervention of relevant Phoenix heroes as Shiba Aikune, Kaneka, and Isawa Sezaru. * Rama Singh joins the Mantis. * Bishamon razes much of the farmlands angered by Rosoku's death. Month of the Ox * Toturi III informs his wife Toturi Kurako he is preparing to wander the Empire seeking enlightenement. * The Phoenix surrender to the Mantis, ending the War of Fire and Thunder. * Yoritomo Naizen becomes the Mantis Clan Champion. * Asako Bairei becomes the Master of Water. Month of the Tiger * A group of Dragon Nemuranai Hunters, operating in Crane provinces without authorization, inadvertently discover a cache of weapons and gunpowder hidden by harriers. A small skirmish ensues, the gunpowder detonates, and only a single combatant on each side survives. * The Crane Clan joins the War of Silk and Steel. * Moto Akikazu departes to the Kaiu Wall. * Akasha fouls a Ninube kidnapping attempt of Shinjo Shono's daughter. * An Eighth Dragon appears depicted in the Temple of the Seven Dragons. The Obsidian Dragon is born. Battles * The War of Fire and Thunder begins. * The Battle of Broken Waves marks the end of the War of Fire and Thunder. * The War of Silk and Steel begins. Births * Naleesh * Utaku Zo Sia (Aranat rebirth) Deaths * Adira * Agasha Fumihiro in the Month of the Rat * Asako Itaru in the Month of the Ox * D'gr'n-ki * Daidoji Fumisato * Daidoji Tae * Daigotsu Toru * Doji Akiko * Doji Kurohito * Doji Tanaka * Hakai * Heiji * Hida Unkei * Horiuchi Senzhi * Ide Nominari * Ikoma Masote in the Month of the Monkey * Isawa Sachi in the Month of the Ox * Isawa Sueno in the Month of the Ox * Kaiu Kazu * Kakita Osei * Kitsu Tengoro * Kitsuki Yasunobu in the Month of the Tiger * Mirumoto Binya in the Month of the Tiger * Mirumoto Kawanari * Mirumoto Takige * Miya Yoshimaru in the Month of the Rooster * Moto Ogedei * Muhitsu * Ngjk, in the Month of the Tiger * Seppun Toshiaki * Shala * Shiba Hayama in the Month of the Ox * Shiba Shinsaku in the Month of the Rat * Shokansuru * Tsuruchi Dokuo in the Month of the Rat * Yoritomo Kaigen in the Month of the Ox * Yoritomo Kitao in the Month of the Ox * Yoritomo Kumiko in the Month of the Ox Category:Timelines